


Heartstrings

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Harry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Do you and Mitch ever talk about me?”
Relationships: Sarah Jones/Harry Styles, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

“Do you and Mitch ever talk about me?”

Harry hummed as she combed through his curls, picking gently at a snarl before smoothing through his hair in one smooth stroke. It would have been nicer to do this when his hair was longer, she thought to herself. 

“No,” he finally replied, sounding half-drunk even though Sarah knew he hadn’t touched anything but his water for the whole afternoon even though the others had been downing beers like they’d forgotten they still had to work tomorrow. “I mean, not like, lad-type stuff, you know? I wouldn’t ever do that. Mitch wouldn’t do that.”

Sarah hadn’t really been worried about all that, but the reassurance was kind, nonetheless. “That’s interesting,” she remarked, “because Mitch talks about you an awful lot.”

She could feel Harry tensing up in response to her reply, and she squeeze him between her thighs a bit tighter, giving his hair a good tug almost as an afterthought. The tautness oozed out of him immediately, leaving him putty in her hands once again. She tugged harder, abandoning the comb entirely as Harry’s breath quickened.

“I told him he could,” Harry said, his voice an octave higher than usual. “Talk about me.”

“Does he ever tell you what he says about you?” Sarah wondered. She scraped her fingernails against his scalp and watched as Harry unconsciously mimicked the action with a soft gasp, his fingers digging into the fabric of his sweatpants.

“No,” he replied, so quietly she could barely hear it. “No, I never asked.”

Sarah smiled to herself as she twisted her hands into Harry’s hair, grabbing as much of the short strands as she could, and then pulled hard, jerking Harry’s head back so he was forced to meet her eyes.

“He says you like it when he’s rough,” she told Harry, yanking hard at his hair to accentuate her point, “especially when you’re sucking him off.”

“What else?” Harry asked. His eyes were wide and filled with some indecipherable emotion. He almost looked like he might cry.

“He likes to talk about what you look like when you come.”

Harry’s eyes glossed over, unseeing in a way that made Sarah sure he’d gone somewhere else for the moment. Maybe he was imagining Mitch over her, inside her, telling her about the way Harry looked like he’d experienced some kind of transcendent agony every time he had an orgasm.

Sarah wasn’t surprised to find the front of his sweatpants tented and damp when she glanced down. Then there was a loud knock from the door to their suite.

Harry let out a pitiful little whimper when Sarah withdrew her fingers from his hair. “Guess that’s our cue,” she said nonchalantly, making her way over to meet Mitch, leaving Harry sat on the floor, utterly bereft.

Harry’s cock went neglected until dinnertime, at which point Sarah decided to take pity on him and begged off when the others all started to make plans to go out to eat. She had to practically shove Mitch out the door once he realised that neither she nor Harry was coming with him, but Sarah wanted some more time to herself with Harry after their conversation earlier that afternoon—and she also wanted to be the centre of attention for once.

“What was that about?” Harry asked from the middle of the hotel bed, peering curiously over at Sarah as she turned around after successfully managing to convince Mitch to leave without them.

Sarah shrugged and skipped over to join him. She landed next to him on the mattress with a quiet ‘oof’, her body bouncing into his before finally settling with a sigh. “Felt bad for getting you all worked up earlier,” she told him. “I thought we could have some fun. Just you and me.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t a bad ‘oh’, just one that seemed borne of genuine surprise, and Sarah couldn’t really blame Harry for that. Up to this point, Mitch had instigated practically every encounter between the three of them, and while there was an established pattern of Mitch and Harry spending time together without Sarah present, it had never really happened the other way around.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sarah quickly reassured Harry, just in case. “I just thought you might….”

“I do,” Harry said with a loud gulp as Sarah traced his hairline with her finger, brushing his curls back behind one ear. “I really do.”

“Good,” Sarah replied, a soft smile slowly spreading across her face. “Want you to eat me out, if that’s okay?”

Harry nodded eagerly and got into position between her legs without any further prompting. But Sarah wanted to do things right.

“Clothes off first,” she directed before going through the motions of shedding her own, until both she and Harry were spread out on the bed, completely naked.

There were a lot of stark differences between Harry’s body and Sarah’s own that became undeniably apparent once the two of them were exposed to each other’s eyes. Not least of which was Harry’s cock, already well on its way to hard as it filled up from just the anticipation of getting his mouth on Sarah. Not even Mitch, Sarah mused to herself, was nearly as enthusiastic about eating pussy.

“You know, Mitch never stops talking about your mouth,” Sarah informed Harry as he shuffled a little closer, his breath hot against her inner thighs.

“You’ve had my mouth before,” he informed her. Harry nuzzled his nose against her trimmed pubic hair and inhaled sharply.

Sarah’s breath hitched a little in her chest as Harry got closer and closer without ever really getting close enough. “Not like this,” she pointed out, which was true in the strictest sense. Mitch had always been the focus of their past encounters, and while Sarah didn’t have a problem with that, it felt different already knowing that in this moment, Harry only existed to bring _her_ pleasure. Nothing else mattered.

“No,” Harry agreed. “Not like this.” He glanced up at her, and Sarah felt another flash of heat at the image of Harry’s face between her legs, framed wholly by her thighs and cunt. “How do you want it?” he asked her. “Fast? Slow? Teasing? Rough?”

“I want you to shut up and let me call the shots,” Sarah said in response. She tangled her fingers in Harry’s hair and took a firm hold of his curls, tugging in a way that must have been painful as she pulled him into her.

Harry caught onto what she wanted right away, drawing his tongue up between her legs before focusing solely on her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. Sarah almost wished she had a cock as she stared down at him, her knuckles white where her fingers were still twisted in his hair. She wasn’t planning on letting go, even now that she had Harry exactly where she wanted him. She wanted to get off fast, wished she could use his mouth like a cocksleeve the way Mitch sometimes did, wished that holding him like this wasn’t the only way she could maintain control.

It was all of two minutes before Sarah was coming, her thighs tightening around Harry’s face as she rode out her orgasm with a cacophony of gasps and bitten-off moans. Sarah didn’t showboat—not like Harry, at least.

She slumped back against the pillows once it was over, but she didn’t pull her hands out of Harry’s hair. 

“Want me to go again?” Harry asked helpfully.

“Shut up,” Sarah panted. She blinked a few times up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. When she glanced back down at Harry again, it was to find that he was on all fours between her legs, his cock hard and dripping between his thighs. She gave his curls another fierce tug, satisfied when his cock flexed against his belly in response. “You like that?” she asked.

Harry nodded earnestly.

“Good,” Sarah replied. She sank back down against the pillows again and closed her eyes tight. “Now get me wet so I can ride you.” It wasn’t often that Sarah had Harry’s cock rather than Mitch’s, or a toy even, but tonight she felt like indulging herself. 

Harry hummed quietly in acknowledgement before lowering himself down onto the mattress again. This time his tongue was soft against her, spreading her open, licking into her gently, without intent. Sarah reclined with her eyes still closed and just enjoyed the feeling, giving Harry’s hair an encouraging tug every now and again just to keep him going.

“Not too rough, baby,” she whispered once Harry started to get a little too enthusiastic. “Don’t want to come again until you’re inside me.”

Harry eased off at her command, slowing the strokes of his tongue along the inside of her labia and over her clit. When Sarah thought she was probably wet enough to take him—and when she couldn’t stand to go without something inside her for another second—she pulled his head away from her pussy and let go of his hair long enough to climb to her knees.

“Sit up against the headboard,” Sarah instructed.

They went through the rigmarole of switching positions, and then as soon as Sarah had lowered herself down onto Harry’s cock (her face twisting up in ecstasy as she stretched around it, the heft of him filling her up completely), her fingers were back in his curls, twisting and pulling like a puppeteer, smugly satisfied when she could feel him twitching and pulsing inside her in response to her actions.

“You feel good,” she told him.

Harry’s only response was a whimper.

Sarah groaned quietly as she shifted a little in his lap, trying to find a good position with enough room for movement. “I don’t want you to come,” she told Harry, making it abundantly clear with a pointed look that she meant it. “If you come before I say, I’ll have Mitch punish you when he gets home.”

Harry’s expression twisted up a little like he wasn’t sure if he thought that was an appealing outcome or not, but Sarah was confident that either way, he wouldn’t let himself come on purpose, not until she wanted him to. And right now, all she wanted was another orgasm. 

It must’ve hurt, she thought as she slowly started up a steady rhythm in his lap just using her legs and the grip of her fingers in his hair to move her body up and down on his cock. It must’ve hurt a lot, but Harry looked as blissed out as ever even with Sarah pulling on his hair nearly hard enough to yank it out as she rode him.

“What does it feel like?” Sarah wondered, her voice tight as she sped up the movements of her hips a little.

“Which part?” Harry bit out.

Sarah shook her head. “I dunno,” she replied. “All of it.”

“You’re tight,” he told her. His eyes drifted closed as he spoke. “You’re really tight, and warm.”

Sarah wondered if that’s what Harry would feel like around her if she had a cock, or if it was different. She’d never asked Mitch what he liked more, being inside her cunt or Harry’s, but maybe it didn’t matter.

Sarah tensed her pelvic muscles, watching Harry’s face as he let out a loud, shuddering breath. “Can you feel that?” she asked, even though she knew already that he could.

Harry nodded frantically. “Don’t do that if you don’t want me to come,” he warned her. He blinked a few times as he opened his eyes, and he settled his hands on her hips to help her lift up as she rode him. “Your hands feel like electricity,” he said matter-of-factly.

Sarah tugged a little harder at his hair in response, ripping a guttural noise out of his throat. “I’ve never come just from being fucked before,” she told Harry. She had from riding a dildo once, years and years ago, but with Mitch she was always so impatient, and with him setting the pace, Sarah was usually just along for the ride, her fingers on her clit as she tried to get herself off as many times as possible before he finally came.

Like this, Sarah was completely in control. Harry was barely more than an object for her to use, the presence of his cock inside her almost completely divorced from the person she was currently conversing with. It felt more like masturbation than sex, and maybe that’s why she was being so shameless about it, indulging herself in a way that she didn’t feel like she could around Mitch. She and Harry were different in a lot of ways, but they were also the same.

Soon, Sarah could feel herself getting close, but she’d been going for too long already to keep up the pace. She needed Harry’s help. “Can you…?” she asked vaguely before draping herself against Harry’s chest, her face buried in the dip between the swells of his tits. “Slow and hard,” she elaborated with a roll of her hips against his.

Harry quickly got the hang of it as he pumped his cock up into her with his knees braced against the mattress, keeping her own thighs spread wide over him. Sarah pulled taut against his curls when she wanted him to speed up—relaxed her grip when she wanted him to slow. 

She could feel something buzzing low in her belly as Harry maintained a steady pace, his cock withdrawing from her cunt almost to the tip before plunging back in again, stretching her open with every single thrust. It was like the electricity that Harry had talked about, shared now between them, with Sarah’s fingers acting as the primary conduit.

When Sarah came, she came hard. After nearly an hour of sustained stimulation between the first orgasm and her second, she felt as though her entire body was unravelling, her pussy clenching so hard around Harry’s cock that it almost hurt; did it hurt him, too, she wondered?

When it was over, she stayed seated in Harry’s lap as she sat up. Her legs felt like jelly, but Harry’s hands remained steady on her waist, keeping her stable. Her fingers were still in his hair.

“Can you come from this?” she asked as she pulled at his curls again.

Harry nodded. His cock was still bottomed out inside her, and Sarah could feel it jump a little in response to the stimulation, so she pulled again, and again. She scratched her nails against his scalp with one hand and yanked hard with the other, watching Harry’s expression carefully as it twisted and tightened, his face puckering until it was the exact picture that Mitch so often liked to describe. He sobbed quietly as he came, his cock pulsing wetly inside her, but Sarah didn’t stop tugging at his hair until Harry’s whimpers turned pained, the stimulation finally too much to take.

Sarah carefully rolled off of him and waddled to the bathroom to find a towel to clean them both up with. Harry was lying in the same position when she returned, his cock wet with both their come, and he barely reacted even when Sarah began to gently wipe him down.

“Mitch will probably want to fuck you when he gets back,” she reminded him.

Harry barely stirred.

“Or maybe he’ll want to fuck both of us,” Sarah mused.

Harry opened one eye to look up at her as she cleaned up the mess between his thighs. “Do you want him to fuck both of us?” he asked her.

Sarah paused, considering things for a moment. By all accounts, she should have been satisfied with the two orgasms she’d already had, especially since she was already exhausted from tour and they could all use as much sleep as they could get. But another part of her didn’t want this—whatever this was—to end.

“Think I’d rather have him fuck you while you fuck me,” she finally replied. “If that’s all right.”


End file.
